A workshop (20 participants) organized by the SSRL and ALS staffs was held on November 18, 1998 at the ALS. Tim Rydell of Monsanto Corp. gave a lecture about his experiences using the MSC cryo-xenon-siter that was developed at Yale University for the preparation of xenon derivatized proteins at cryogenic temperature. After the lecture, demonstrations were given by staff of MSC. Participants then received hands-on-training for preparing their own samples. Success was measured by recording diffraction data from these samples on ALS beam line 5.0.